


[Translation]感性A Maudlin Thing

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 伊莱·万托已远在千里之外，“喷火兽号”的舰桥上，某位元帅顿感孤独。伊莱，索龙，友谊。





	[Translation]感性A Maudlin Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288837) by Eirian Erisdar. 



> original work by Eirian Erisdar: https://eirianerisdar.tumblr.com/post/160189728610/a-maudlin-thing

 

**感性**

Eirian Erisdar

 

记挂朋友，是感性的。

 

记挂[1]这个词，暗示你的一部分被拿走，不再完整。这是基本语赋予的含义，甚至可以追溯到古语的文化意境。

 

索龙元帅站在他的舰桥上，看着透明钢视窗外超空间的扭曲光束急速退去，任“喷火兽号”带领他们穿越时间与空间往雅玛星域飞驰而去。没人打搅他；舰桥的成员在他身边无声无息地工作，长久以来的经验告诉他们，长官正在计算下一步行动。

 

计算，他总是在计算。

 

而 _记挂_ 一个人。

 

在塞比斯提语里另有内涵——带着点失衡的调子，给它基本语的意味平添了一份谬误。

 

奇怪，没错，他的斜后方不再有个人。不是别人——而是那个他在“快攻号”货仓自投罗网以来就常伴在他身边的存在，一名军校学员，操着一口与众不同的口音。

 

军部当然会提出给他另派一个助手。

 

索龙宛然回绝。伊莱·万托到底是教会他足够的外交手段了，这一次，他不会得罪人。

 

正因如此，除了万托中校没有任何人可以当他的助手。

 

况且，他并不需要。助手是给那些应接不暇的指挥官准备的--他们跑腿，写报告，整理事项以供长官过目。索龙跟其他指挥官不一样，他思维敏捷，上述事物并不让他犯愁。他不需要太多睡眠，更是打一开始就懂得该如何安排效率最佳的工作日程。

 

别的海军军官看到他独自行走在“喷火兽号”的走廊里觉得稀奇，是因为没看到他忠实的小尾巴，他却是出于完全不同的理由。

 

万托中校教会了他外交辞令和基本语（真要说起来，只是加速了他的学习，并不是说他自学语言有什么障碍），索龙则教会了他如何观察，如何思考，如何操纵事态以取得共赢。

 

某种意义上，万托中校是一面镜子。他是他的门徒，没错，也是战友——但同时也是站在索龙身后的锚点。他理解他的逻辑，用他跟帝国歼星舰完全不搭调的蛮荒空间口音提出反馈意见，并不仅仅是重复他的话。

 

万托中校。

 

伊莱。

 

索龙搜索记忆，寻找他用名字称呼朋友的片段。

 

接着又去搜索他称呼对方为朋友的记忆。

 

他当然知道，一次也没有。

 

也许只有……那篇日记。通用语的日记，用毫无感情的粗体字母书写；经由他工整的笔法落在纸上。无疑，伊莱会读，然后思考，还会在去往统治领的路上重读，可他没法用那架小型飞船上的通讯台跟他面对面联系，不，是完全无法联系。

 

对。也许这就是奇怪之处——他想开口，想说话，想从身后听到一个回答——但那里空空如也。

 

那最后一条记录。

 

最感性的一条。

 

但他的确用了“朋友”一词。他后悔吗？并没有吧。后悔之于指挥毫无价值，在力挽狂澜的能耐面前黯然失色，而力挽狂澜的能耐与胜利的可能性比较又相形见绌，毕竟，后者总能以某种形式存在。

 

记挂朋友。

 

通用语需要一个短语。

 

奇斯语只要一个词。塞比斯提语难以表达，通用语更是不可能。

 

他们有个词能形容朋友的亲密程度；字面上的意思：心有灵犀。

 

友谊之魂是感性的。

 

思维则能摒弃这种感情。

 

索龙不再去看模糊的超空间光束，他往回走，一段记忆浮现出来。

 

他想起毕业典礼那天万托少尉接到新命令时一脸的恼火。他的任务是“当索龙中尉的助手”。

 

他们你来我往地争执。

 

索龙建议他抗命。

 

彼时的伊莱还是少尉，他说，“军部的命令可不会因为下级军官的喜恶而改变，等你升到将级再说吧。”

 

“我明白了，”索龙平静地说。“那好，我会尽快升到那个级别。”

 

他成功了。

 

然后，索龙兑现了他的承诺。

 

因为那是必要的。

 

那也是很久以来索龙第一次意识到自己的心之所望和职责所在毫无交集。

 

感性啊。

 

前所未有的，索龙放纵了自己片刻。

 

通讯器的响声打断了他的沉思。就此，只有帝国，义军，再无其他。

 

[译注]

 

[1]Miss丢失、记挂的双重含义没法用一个词翻出来……


End file.
